


Considering, Reconsideration Aside

by Project0506



Series: Soft Wars Saucy Sides [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506
Summary: Negotiations flow smoothly when both sides speak the same language.An aside to 'Up For Reconsideration'.
Relationships: CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura
Series: Soft Wars Saucy Sides [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701715
Comments: 25
Kudos: 198





	Considering, Reconsideration Aside

**Author's Note:**

> I kept getting distracted from this :( Sorry it took it's time!

What Bly does is not stripping.

There’s no attempt to make it sensual, no unnecessary twirls or shimmies, no slight of hand to draw the eyes to this thing or the other. When he starts, she isn’t even looking at him.

She curls in the furthest corner Bly’s bunk floor, back nudged delicately up against the bulkhead. She’s folded her legs, bowed her head demurely. Allowed just the very edges of the ghost of a smirk to curl across her lips in silent challenge.

She’s not meditating. There’s a space in the back of Bly’s mind that’s his awareness of her, and it yawns into a void swirled with starlight when she meditates. Today it grins with _bite_ , a gauntlet thrown. She knows him, she thinks in just one move she’s won.

Bly usually starts their negotiations with the very tips of his teeth.

He’ll start just under her right lek, where the straps of her harness wears grooves in her soft skin. He’ll work his way up around the curve of her head, around the base of her lek, wander his way over to the right. If given enough time to prepare, he’ll be anything from eight hours to a day and a half past a morning shave, just enough for a sweet little scratch every now and then to throw her off whatever point of his she’s trying to argue.

It’s his most effective weapon. When he opens with it, they know he’s already won. She imagines forcing him to her front will blunt him. She imagines that because he relies on one weapon that he hasn’t prepared a holdout.

Bly starts at the minimalist shelf next to his bed. What he does isn’t stripping. No, what Bly does is _disarm_.

Measured movements, military precision, a sparse dance to a steady, driving beat warmer than the air in the berth and just as sharp as his teeth.

Click; click; click; click. Clasps, connectors, plates, plastoid a steady metronome beat as regimented as any color guard. Each piece clacks free with precision, the basso _thung_ of plastoid meeting durasteel shelf a punctuation between stanzas. His hands slide one to the next, practiced. Meticulous. No motion wasted.

Her eyes are burning into him before he’s finished removing his breastplate. He feels her like a brand following the planes down his back, like tongues of flame licking at his muscles regardless of the distance of his berth separating them. His hands move to a clasp. Wait for the beat. Click in tempo.

His plackart comes front and back in two pieces, and without the breastplate they tumble free. He catches one-a-hand on beat, and they clack into their place in the row. His kama slips away in a whispery counter-sound, leatheris on leatheris slithering like things that slink in the dark. And yet even through this murmur of an interlude, his mind counts the rhythm and his heartbeat holds it.

He drops to his knee precisely on beat. The song continues.

He doesn’t let the explosion of her breath distract.

Cuisse. Kneeplate. Greave. Click Click Clack, _thung._ Click Click Clack, _thung._ Click Click Clack, _thung._ The fasts on his boot echo hollow.

Two beats to change knees, twelve to remove the remaining.

Bly pushes to his feet, hands held firm to his sides. The tempo rolls on. Two steps to a beat. Third beat and his hand stretches catches his uppers at the back of neck. Pulls it it over his head on the fourth. Discards it on the fifth.

He sinks to his knees precisely on the sixth beat. His hands _thud_ to the wall on either side of her on the seventh.

There is sweat beading up along the corded muscles of his forearms. Her eyes are shot wide with animal lust. Bly has to count his breaths to keep them constant.

They have yet to touch.

“You’ve been holding back, Commander.”

Bly likes the sound of her voice like this; rough on her rolling vowels, the ends of her words fading instead of finding a hard stop, her Basic curling under the blanket of her Ryl and easing warm into the room. He likes most of all that it was him that brought her here, that the way she’s bitten her lips plump, the way her lekku shudder is because he reached to her in her own language.

Twi’lek speak movement first of all, before anything of verbal.

“Sir. Been holding it for something important.”

Her legs uncurl like the slow stretch of diurnal vines in morning light and slide like temptation around his waist. Her arms sweep up and around his neck, brushing the slash of her unit’s colors across his cheeks. It isn’t accidental. No movement she makes ever is.

“And this is?”

He is solid where she is lithe. Blunt where she is precise. His body can surround hers, but he can only cage her against the durasteel wall because she lets him. Bly is a force designed for destruction. Aayla is the force that holds him back, with a tilt of her head, the cut of her eyes, a hand on his arm.

Arms around his neck.

Bly was made for her.

“This is everything.” In this church they’ve built between their chests, Bly confesses. “I want to raise warriors with you.”

Her legs tighten and he is caught. Her arms tighten and he bows with the pull of them.

“Convince me,” Aalya orders.

Bly obeys.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested, the inspiration for the beat Bly disarms to is the underlying rhythm of [Rev 22 20 Dry Martini Mix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xSoSDCQ20L8).


End file.
